


In the Heat of the Moment

by IceNinjaArtemis



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Naruto, M/M, Omega Sasuke, Omegaverse, Sasuke has a vagina cause that's how i write omegas, not canon just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceNinjaArtemis/pseuds/IceNinjaArtemis
Summary: Naruto helps Sasuke through his first heat.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 14
Kudos: 143





	In the Heat of the Moment

Naruto knocked on the door. “Sasuke, Hey! Sasuke, you in there?” getting no response.

**When Naruto finally got inside:**

Sasuke leaned into Naruto's side, his hands desperately grasping for purchase in Naruto's clothing as his swollen member rutted against his friends thigh through his clothing. Naruto ran one hand through Raven locks, petting comfortingly, as his other hand arm Sasuke's back for support. The teen's first heat had made him desperate with want, and he had reacted on his instinct, grabbing the first thing in front of him to fuck against, his best friend, desperate for some sort of release. Naruto ever the kind and accepting friend accepted this. The alpha inside him wanted nothing more than to keep Sasuke safe after all.

“There there, hey it's okay.” Naruto whispered comforting words into Sasuke's ear, nuzzling close to him.

“I'm here.” Sasuke cold only whimper in response, feeling the slick dripping from his hole as it and sliding down his taint as it soaked his underwear. How embarrassing he thought, here he was humping his friends leg like some desperate slut. Uchihas weren't suppose to be like this, Uchihas were suppose to be composed... Then again Uchihas weren't suppose to be omegas either, The clan had consistently produced Alpha males until now. Naruto ran his hand up and down Sasuke's back, in slow comforting strokes. Sasuke's scent was getting stronger, with the more slick he produced and the blonde struggled to keep his own composure as he breathed it in. He had to be there for his friend, even if everything in him was screaming to just throw Sasuke down on the bed and take him right there and then. 

Sasuke doubled over as another wave up cramps hit him. Naruto's body had started to react to his friend's heat, and his own scent leaked out, filling the Raven haired boy's nose. 

“Nnngh, N-N... Naruto!” Sasuke whimpered his name, his hands fumbling blindly in the darkfor purchase.

“Shhh shhh, I know, it's okay.” Naruto brushed a comforting hand over Sasuke's cheek. He continued to hump the blonde's leg roughly, nuzzling his head into his neck. 'okay' he thought, 'how could any of this be okay?' but that was so like Naruto, ever the optimist. 

“H-hurts.” Sasuke groaned out. Naruto frowned, seeing his friend in pain and overwhelmed. 

“Alright.” Naruto grasped Sasuke's face in his hands, deep ocean blue eyes staring into black as night orbs.

“I'm going to help you, okay?” Sasuke nodded 

“I just need you to trust me, can you do that?” Sasuke nodded again, then doubled over in pain from a cramp. The blonde picked up the Raven, carrying him to his bed, he laid him down gently. Naruto stood for a minute as let out his scent purposefully this time, it wrapped around Sasuke almost like a comforting blanket, taking the edge off the heat a bit. Sasuke letr out a relieved sigh.

The blonde teen dropped to his knees on the bed, and began working on his friend's clothing. Slowly he pulled the t shirt over the boy's head, not wanting to put him in any more pain than he already was, tossing it aside his fingers fumbled with the button on the pants. Naruto breathed deeply, he felt on the edge of a rut and he was trying his best to maintain his composure. Finally managing to get Sasuke's pants undone, he slid them down, pausing at his underwear. If Naruto didn't feel overwhelmed before, he surely did now, Sasuke's underwear were so soaked with slick. Despite himself he let out a moan, causing the Raven to look up at him worriedly. 

“Naruto?” Sasuke questioned. Naruto didn't answer, practically ripping Sasuke's underwear off, he brought them to his nose, sniffing deeply, feeling the bulge in his pants twitch, and harden more, as Sasuke just blushed, before groaning out in a pain, the cramps were back again. Hearing this Naruto snapped out of it, dropped the boxers, as Naruto made quick work of taking of his own clothes and tossing them aside. 

“I said trust me!” Naruto chided, though it came out as a bit of a growl as his alpha brain was taking over. As he crawled back into bed, Naruto's eyes found Sasuke's body, drinking in his beauty. Both of them worked out, so they had muscular, toned bodies and they had definitely seen each other shirtless before. But something about this time was different. The blonde thought that the Raven had never looked more beautiful. Sasuke noticed Naruto staring and stared back. Black orbs ran there way down the blond's body, Kami, when did Naruto ever look so handsome and stunning. 

Naruto settled himself in between Sasuke's slick soaked thighs. He leaned down, nosing at Sasuke's pussy, nuzzling into it as Sasuke shuddered, Naruto began to lack at the folds, licking up the slick hungrily as he inserted a finger. Sasuke moaned out as Naruto fingered him, threading his hands in the blond's hair, tugging it softly as Naruto continued to eat him out and finger him vigorously. Naruto pulled back from eating Sasuke out for a minute, looking up into his dark hooded eyes. There was something so intoxicating about seeing the last Uchiha, thew last member of a once proud clan, reduced to this.

“Cum for me Sasuke. Cum for your Alpha.” he dived back into eating him out even more vigourously, rubbing small circles over his tiny cocklet/clitty with his thumb. Sasuke finally came hands tugging at Naruto's hair roughly as his back arched off the bed, spraying slick into Naruto's mouth.

“N-Naruto!” Sasuke screamed his name, flinging his head back as Naruto swallowed down his slick, sucking up every last drop from his folds. Mmmmmfff Naruto mumbled a moan into Sasuke's cunt. Sasuke's heat cramps subsided from his orgasm. He sat up, stretched and sighed in relief. Naruto let out a low growl. He was glad he could help Sasuke but in the process he'd gotten himself all riled up and was still on the edge of a rut. Sasuke's eyes went wide hearing the growl.

“Uh Naruto... are you....” before Sasuke could finish his sentence, Naruto had pushed him back onto the bed roughly, climbing on top of him.

“Mine! My Omega! Mine!” Naruto chanted, lost to his alpha brain, as he captured Sasuke's lips and began kissing him roughly, while grinding his crotch against Sasuke's still bare and slick soaked cunt and cocklet, moaning into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke broke the kiss. 

“Mmmmfff- NARUTO! You're gonna hurt yourself, calm down.” Sasuke began undressing Naruto, sliding his shirt over his head. He rubbed the scent gland on his wrist over the one on Naruto's neck, letting out some soothing omega scent in an effort to calm his friend down. Sasuke grabbed the sides of Naruto's head in his hands, and turned him to face him looking into his eyes. 

“Yours! Always Yours. Now are you gonna show me how a good alpha fucks his omega or not?” Naruto looked dazed like a deer in the head lights kind of look, but he just nodded. Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the dick lining him up with his entrance, before wrapping his arms around his Alpha, pulling him into him. Naruto pressed into his warmth with a gasp. Sasuke felt so good, so tight and warm around his cock, he began fucking into him, quick and rough, impatient, as he kissed and bit at Sasuke's lips.

“Omega. Need you.” Naruto mumbled breathlessly against Sasuke's lips as he continued fucking him.

“You have me. Use me. Fuck me. Make me Yours.” Sasuke captured Naruto's lips again licking into his mouth as he dug the pad of his foot into the small of Naruto's back, pulling his lover closer. Naruto pounded into Sasuke's hot cunt relentlessly chasing his orgasm. As he got close he sunk his Alpha fangs into Sasuke's biting mark, drawing a scream from his lover's throat, as his knot also stretched Sasuke's pussy. Sasuke didn't hesitate to return the bite as spurt of spurt of hot seed filled his insides. Naruto pulls his mouth of Sasuke, licking over the bite to affectionately, closing it with his alpha spit. The two just laid together, echanging lazy kisses, and enjoying each other's company as the newly formed bond hummed beneath their skin. The rut haze finally cleared from Naruto's mind and he spoke. 

“Oh! W-WHAT? Did I just bond you? Sasuke are you okay?” he panicked.

“Oh Dobe.” Sasuke laughed.

They'd get through the rest of Sasuke's heat. They'd be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol is Anybody even still reading SNS in the 2020's? Idk but i had this on my computer and i decided to post it so i hope you liked it! :)


End file.
